Do You Love Me
by EmmettsTeddyBear
Summary: Can a person change their past? Can one move forward? Takes place after Edward leaves, but goes different direction. May be lemons in later chapters. Bella/Emmett.*Just changed from T to M due to language and possible future lemons. Vamps&Humans.Kinda OOC
1. Chapter 1: The intro

**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns twilight…But Emmett owns me. sigh**

**Authors Note at the end**

"Do you love me?" Emmett was waiting impatiently for an answer, his muscular body turned in the seat of the car, facing me. Regardless of the fact that he had asked me this question several times before, I still could not answer him.

"Emmett…I ….I …" I couldn't finish. The reply too frightening to focus upon. What were we thinking? What was I thinking?

"Just tell me if you can love me. Please…Don't shut me out…I couldn't stand it. Not from you." If he was capable, I think he would be crying. I know I was. The effort I am exerting just to breathe is fogging the windows, blocking out the sunset. A faint shimmer was shinning off of his skin, as if he glowed from inside. I didn't see where we were, I really could care less. I'm here with Emmett, watching his heart break and feeling the pain in my own.

"Emmett, you know this is wrong. We can't keep doing this. It…shouldn't have happened in the first place." I couldn't meet his eyes as I said this, it hurts to bad to think I what I would see there. From his intake of breath, I wouldn't need to see his face to know his pain.

"Please…Please don't say that. You're everything to me, I cannot go back to the way things were. I need you. Please, don't ever regret us." His hand reached out to my face, caressing my tear-stained cheeks. The coolness of his hand soothed me and I was ashamed of my reaction. Instead of pulling away as I knew I should, I leaned into his hand, becoming intoxicated by his scent.

" I hold my very existence in this hand. Without it, I would wither away…my still-heart would shatter. I love you more than anything I have ever known, and that will never change. I will love you, forever. Tell me what you want, and you can have it. Anything. If you want to leave, we can. We'll go anywhere you want. Anywhere with you is heaven to me, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. I love you." He leaned over the slight gap between our seats. Although his enormous jeep was spacious, his bulk placed him in close proximity to me. Keeping his hand on my cheek, he slowly lowered his lips to mine.

"Stay with me. Let me love you. Let me worship you." Emmett's sweet breath fanning across my lips and cheeks as he whispered, caressing my skin. I inhaled deeply, as if with enough effort, I could take him into my very soul. Tenderly, he stroked my face, intertwining himself deeper into my heart. He was so much a part of me, I don't think I could ever sanely be without him. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I slowly pulled back and finally met his eyes. The liquid gold color of them warm and overflowing with love, and left me lost within them. Glancing out of the window behind him, I saw the twilight sky, imaging what the future held for me. I looked back to Emmett, his vulnerable face reflecting love and hope. I opened my mouth and release my heart from its confines.

"Yes…Yes." Nodding my head as the floodgate of the words and emotions flowed out.

"Emmett, take me with you. I love you." He crashed his lips to mine, embracing me so close that I could not tell if we were two separate entities anymore.

"Oh, Bella. My sweet Bella. I love you so much." With his words, began our new journey together, and we faced it full of hope and fear of what we could lose, now that we finally had each other.

**A/N: Okay. This is what I've been thinking; as much as I love Edward, Emmett has always held a special little place in my heart. I would love to turn this into a longer story but would like some feedback from the audience. If I did continue, it would probably change to a M rating because hey, I just really want to describe a naked Emmett. giggle A mental hug and cookie for anyone who reviews! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all of Twilight. But, Emmett owns me.**

Six Months Ago

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

"_Don't. Don't do this" He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

I started awake, nearly falling out of bed. Even then, still hearing my pathetic voice trying to plead with Edward to stay, and him telling me "no". And, then saying how…I didn't go there. I don't think I could ever go back to that, the words he spoke were far more painful then anything James had ever done to me.

Less than six months ago, I died. Not literally, although that might have been my preference at the time. No, I died inside; A slow and painful death. Constantly reliving the moment when Edward left me, and when I just didn't measure up. I'm not really sure I ever did. Can anyone ever come back from that and be expected to go on? To have their heart ripped out and try to function missing that essential piece?

I stopped thinking. Numb is better. Numb is way better. Getting out of bed, I crossed the floor to the bathroom. The hardwood cold and unyielding, so much like… Walking over to the sink, I stare in the mirror. I am greeted by a stranger. There is no light in her eyes, no color in her cheeks, nothing…That's all I am now, nothing.

"Bella, you up?" Charlie calls from downstairs, obviously checking in on me. He tries to hide his intentions but I know he is simply waiting for the moment I fall apart. Again. I guess we are similar, neither one is fooled by the other ones act.

"Yea. I'll be down in a second." I quickly undress, stepping into the shower, as I turn the temperature as hot as I can stand it. Washing away the sheen of sweat that always follows my nightmares. I grab my strawberry shampoo and quickly lather and rise my hair. It's longer than it used to be so I have to use more than I did a year ago, probably doubling how much I buy a month. I scrub my skin until it is slightly red, I barely feel it. If I get out of the shower, it means I have to face reality that much sooner, so I procrastinate. Slowly shaving although no new hair has grown since last night. After I cannot wait any longer without being late, I step out of the shower. Wrapping up in my robe, I head to my room and get dressed. No blue. Blue is a restricted color. Black is safe. I put on my black jeans and a red shirt with a black camisole that only shows at the bottom of the shirt. I really don't care, but it was a present from the Blacks as a new school outfit.

Everyone else seems excited now that I am starting college…except me. I never feel like I'm moving forward, I don't think I want to. I slip on my safe, black ballerina flats, and head to the mirror in my room. I quickly yank a brush through my hair that is almost dry, flowing into soft waves. Accepting the final product, I go downstairs. Charlie is waiting at the kitchen table, eyebrows scrunched together. Never a good sign. Sitting down, I mentally prepare myself for whatever speech he is working up.

"Bella…Um…You look nice today. Are you excited for school?" So, he's taking the "nothing is going on" method. Okay. This is bound to be good. Not. I shrug my shoulders, its best to just let him get it out. "Bells, I want you to have a good time. Meet some friends, join a club, anything. Just…you can't shut out everyone, forever. You need to let someone in." He doesn't understand. I chose that way once, and look what it got me.

"Sure, Dad. It'll be great." Without waiting for a response, I get up, grabbing my book bag on my way out. I drop my stuff in the passenger side and loudly start the dinosaur-like car to life. It snarls angrily at me then quiets down after a minute or so. Taking a deep breath, I proceed to Meyers University, my new Portal to Hell.

A/N: Okay. I'm going to upload another chapter after this, just because I'm that nice. Lol. I'm still figuring out where I'm going to take this… Pretty please, with sugar on top, leave me a review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns twilight…But Emmett owns me 

I pulled my car into one of the last parking spots I saw, rushing to get everything together. Procrastinating in the shower was a bad idea. Looking down at the schedule in my hand, I run to the 'C' building, room 27. The lecture is just beginning. So, I quickly walk to the first available, burgundy chair. Its one space from the end, with only one guy next to it. I flopped myself down and took out my laptop, preparing myself for a torrent of notes.

I glanced at the guy next to me, his olive-colored skin and dark, chestnut hair shining in the florescent light. I didn't immediately see his eyes, but the shape of his face in profile is angular and masculine. As if my thought aroused his attention, he turned toward me. Looking at me up and down, his full lips slowly pull back from model-white teeth into a smile. He glanced back to the professor, who is currently shuffling through a worn leather briefcase wiping perspiration off his balding head. The neighbor then opened his mouth to speak, distracting my attention from the professor.

"Hi. I'm Adam." Replaying Charlie's words in my head, I politely smile and introduced myself. He smiled widely after gaining my name. "So, Bella…Why are you taking Psych? I'm sure you could be an actress or super-model or something." Smiling back, and actually meaning some of it, I began my first college conversation.

Throughout class, I could feel someone watching me. Glancing at Adam, I found him staring at me out of the corners of his eyes, then trying to refocus on the professor, only to have his vision snap back to my face. I blushed and listened to Mr. Wilson: a nervous, potbellied, balding man who has now made it his personal mission to put us all through hell.

Going over the syllabus, he explains how in order to 'reap the full benefits of his class', 6 papers will be due in addition to weekly tests. I hated him already. He dismisses us after passing out our assignments…on the first day. Collecting my books, I see Adam scrambling to follow me. I scurry into the hallway, only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"Bella…Do you have another class? Cause if not, I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee with me." After seeing the expression on my face, which must have been utter shock, he fumbles to explain himself. "You know, to talk about the assignment. You don't have to or anything." He thrusts his hands into his back pockets and began to rock on his heels; and for the first time, I notice how nicely he is dressed.

The deep green of his shirt blended perfectly with the mocha colored jacket that draped across his broad shoulders. His dark blue jeans are fashionably tattered and held on by a black leather belt. Everything about him pleased the eyes and invites you in. The cologne that surrounds him is musky with a slight citrus smell. He is so attractive that I might have considered him a vampire, but he looked well rested.

My head fills with what seems like hundreds of voices, but I can only make out a few. "I don't want you." "You need to let someone in." Noticing I still haven't answered him, I shook myself free of my thoughts.

"Um…Sure. Coffee would be great, my next class isn't for another hour or so." Looking back up from the ground he flashed me a stunning smile, and we started off to the college's café. Walking along side Adam, I felt that I may have made a new friend, but I still couldn't shake the uneasiness that seemed to follow me around. I was just waiting for the little bit of sanity I had obtained since the Cullens had left to unravel.

A/N: Okay. I'm going to stop there. I really want to continue but I have classes tomorrow. I might bring back Emmett in one of the later chapters, but I don't know how many. Thank you to those who have reviewed. You guys rule. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Mental hugs and kisses! Please excue me if there are some typos. I'm trying to get them all but a few might still get through. Thanks to a certain musical buddy who helps me out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns Twilight but Emmett owns me. If I owned them, I would never let them come out to play...

I walked into my English class as I replayed my time with Adam and sat down, unpacking my books as I went. He said we should make it a weekly ritual, which I might take him up on. The professor isn't here, so the room is in pandemonium; full of loud conversations and booming laughs. I opened my laptop and signed onto the internet, figuring that I could check my email, while I have some spare time.

Renee got so frustrated when my old computer crashed, her and Phil got me the laptop to ensure I keep in touch. Jacob was thrilled because he could still keep in touch with me while he was at Jasmine's house, which was more often then not. He had met Jasmine while applying at an Auto shop in Seattle, and "BOOM", he imprinted. They're pretty much inseparable now, which is fine; Jasmine's the sweetest person you'd ever want to meet. Her warm smile never leaves her face, and in many ways, she reminds me of Sam's Emily.

Opening up my email account, I see an email from Renee, telling me how Phil just got a raise and she joined a new book club. I also have an email from Jake telling me how…_he and Jasmine are engaged?!_ Just as I was about to email him back, the professor walked in. She was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt peeking our from underneath. She gracefully walked to the front of the room and wrote her name on the board: "Professor Elizabeth Kennedy."

She then turned around and started removing papers from her bag. Her lustrous brown hair shone, along with her warm chocolate colored eyes. She apologized for being late, but she found out that parking spaces (even in the staff parking lot) are hard to find. We were handed our syllabus as she went over a few points about attendance and the grading scale, then we were dismissed. She was the nicest professor I'd met, by far.

As I walked out to my car, I mentally wrote list of what needed to be done. _Charlie should be at work until late tonight, so I can postpone dinner and do some laundry. I went grocery shopping yesterday, so I have all of the ingredients needed to make tonight's meal: pork chops with green bean casserole_. I get in and start my beast of a car, pulling out of the parking space. My next day of classes isn't for two days and I'm off this week from work.

I had to quit at Newton's once school was over, not having enough time to do applications and volunteering at the local bookstore. I finally was hired there after a couple of weeks, as assistant manager, in charge of customer questions and the 'classics' section. No one else at the new bookstore knew anything about older books. If it wasn't about the newest teen-heart throb or gaming codes, they had no clue what it was. I was getting more money there than at Newton's and since Mike's mother really no longer needed me, it wasn't a big deal.

I parked the car, and grabbed my stuff. Closing the door behind me, I put my book bag on the sofa and went upstairs. It was best to wear my sweats when dealing with bleach. I changed quickly and pulled my hair into a ponytail to keep it from my face. Grabbing the dirty clothes I went to the laundry room and started the load. I went into the living room to wait until it was time to put in the fabric softener.

Not feeling like watching television, I picked up my copy of 'Phantom of the Opera'. After a couple of chapters I heard the washer buzz and went to put fabric softener in. Checking the clock, I realized I still had several hours before Charlie would be home. Heading back into the living room, I heard a creak in the upstairs hallway. It would always wake me up when Charlie went to the bathroom or to my room to check in on me.

After an inner debate, I finally started upstairs to check. I figure if someone was there, it would be best to know sooner rather than later. Remembering all those stupid horror movies Jake used to make me watch, I went to the kitchen and picked up the largest knife I saw. Of course, if there was something up there, this might not help at all. Paranormal things aren't really frightened by weak women with knives.

I slowly go upstairs, carefully avoiding the spots I know make a noise, and mentally prepare myself for what may lie ahead. I walk into the bathroom…nothing is there. Charlie's door is open, and empty. The last room to check is mine. I walked in, clutching the knife so hard that my hands ache. I yanked open the closet, which is completely in order and lined with my clothes and shoes. I bend to look under the bed, finding nothing but dust bunnies. Straightening myself out, I looked out the window. The sky is showing signs of night approaching, and the street is bare.

Not too long ago, I used to stare out of this window, hoping, praying, that a silver Volvo would appear. I shook myself mentally, reminding myself not to go there. I needed to finish the laundry and start dinner. I started to head back downstairs, shutting the door behind me. I put the clothes into the dryer and went back to the living room to resume my reading. I went to pick up my book…that's no longer there.

_Damn it_! _Maybe it's in the laundry room._ I lean my head back against the back of the sofa, closing my eyes. I mentally retrace my steps. _I really don't want to have to find another book or watch TV._

"Looking for this?" I jerked my head up so quickly that it started to swim. I looked to the rocking chair with my heart in my throat. I heard my breathing speed up, and soon it began to sound like I had just run a marathon.

"Hello, Bella." I can't breathe. And then darkness rushes up to meet me, engulfing me and I have a feeling of panic that I may not resurface.

A/N:

Sorry for the cliffy. Is it Emmett or someone else? It might be another Cullen, or a bad nomad, Jake, blah, blah, blah…Thanks to those who have reviewed. I might not be able to post tomorrow as I have tons of homework, for history no less. Yuk. Please make me happy and review, it will make me writer faster and possibly better. Lol. I also have a poll up on my profile. Thanks again. Love ya peoples!


	5. AN

Sorry. This isn't another chapter, but I was able to upload another story. It's a one-shot, defiantly M rated. Its called "Punishment".Edward/Bella. Edwards kind of OOC. Please go check it out and leave a review. It's my first one-shot and I was wondering if I should do anymore…Thanks to all who have been reading "Do you love me?", you guys are awesome. If you write a review or favorite it, I ALWAYS go and check out your stuff as a matter of thanks (in a way). But as an official thank you:

To those who have chosen to read and respond to my story, you really lighten up my day. Thank you very much for your support. A mental hug and kiss to every…. Single ….one …of you!

Love

EmmettsTeddyBear


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns Twilight, but Emmett owns me… if I owned them, I would…you guys don't want to know…lol…On with the story!

I woke up to my name…sifting my way through the maze of darkness I was trapped in. I fluttered my eyes and saw a blurry figure standing above me. Once I got a clear look at who it was, my vision was impaired again. This time by overflowing tears.

"Bella. You need to learn to take a surprise. I can't have you fainting on me all the time. Sheesh…" My eyes raked over the face of one of the last people I would ever expect to see again. Without thinking I flung myself into her arms.

"Alice!" She wrapped her delicate hands around me, holding my fragile body to her unbreakable, stone chest. Tears were steadily pouring down my cheeks, and I knew that this would be agony later. To have her so close and to lose her again, but I held her tightly regardless of the consequences.

"Bella…It's okay. Calm down." She ran her hands through my hair and I focused on the feeling, trying to calm myself with her presence. I breathed as deeply as I could for several moments, then slowly pulled myself back to look at her face. Her small pixie face was unbearably beautiful, and she looked the same as she did six and a half months ago. I slid back onto the sofa, blinking stupidly as my body tried to keep up with my mind.

"Alice…What are you doing here? Is…Are you all back?!" She lowered her eyes, and her attractive lips pulled down into a frown.

"Bella. I came back to tell you something…I had a vision. Do you remember when I said I saw you becoming one of us?" I nodded my head, even though I knew there was no way that I could be now. That was in the past, a distant place where I was happy and Edward still loved me…

"Bella. You're going to be changed…. soon… before the year is out. The 'when' and 'who' changes constantly, for while it was even me when I considered doing it back then. But, regardless of the who and where, you are going to be changed." She raised her hand to her chin and was the perfect vision of deep thought. While my brain worked through the new information, a horrible but irresistible thought came to the forefront of my mind…

"Alice…it's not Edward, is it?" She snapped her head up to mine, and then turned her eyes away from me. _She was keeping something from me_. I repeated her name, trying to gain her attention. Whatever she was keeping from me, is wasn't good.

"ALICE?!" She finally met my eyes, taking in the rate of my rapid breathing and my expression. She could see the panic. She took a few unnecessary breaths, and then opened her mouth to answer me.

"No…It's not Edward…"

"Because?…"

She took another deep breath and said so quickly I almost missed it.

"Because he's with Rosalie. They left the family about a month after he left you…He's not coming back, Bella." I let the breath that I didn't know I was holding slip through my lips. _Okay. This hurts. I clutched my chest, feeling as though my heart was ripping apart. I can't come back from this. _My breathing sped up significantly, and I abruptly stood up. Looking down at a shocked Alice, I turned and sprinted up the stairs.

I ran into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me and paced around the room, gasping for a moment. Then I darted to the window, gazing down at the empty street. _Empty. Nothing_. I felt nothing but the tears running down my face and the pain of every cell of myself, heart, body and soul, being ripped apart and set ablaze. Running my fingers roughly through my hair, I opened my mouth and screamed till I had nothing left in me.

After…I don't know how long, Alice's arms picked me up off the floor and placed me gently on the bed. I sat there, staring blankly at nothing, feeling numb. I let the tears flow until unconsciousness painfully seized me.

Alice POV

The phone rang twice as I waited for Carlisle to pick up, hating what I had just witnessed with Bella. I couldn't finish telling her; this was bad enough. Carlisle's smooth voice resonated over the phone.

"Alice? How is she taking it? Is she okay?" I looked upstairs, hearing Bella's short, painful breaths.

"She's not doing well, Carlisle. But, we knew this. I didn't finish telling her. And before you ask, no…I didn't tell her about Emmett." Carlisle spoke a little longer and informed me to call him back if anything changed. Looking at the closed phone in my hand, I saw the vision that had been replaying itself over the past couple of days. Emmett and Bella. Together. After that it changes from time to time. But, one thing was for sure: I had to keep from Bella, to make sure the vision came true.

_Emmett was on his way, and when he got here, Bella would know who was going to change her. And everything will be as it should be…soon._

A/N: Okay. Sorry about the postpone in update. I probably won't be able to update daily, but I WILL try. The reviews helped extremely, I was originally not going to post until the weekend, but you guys made me REALLY happy. Thank you all so much! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and please, continue to review. Mental hugs and kisses!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all of Twilight….unfair….but Emmett owns me. Which is awesome. ;)**

A/N: Okay, with school and junk, the updates might slow down a little but, seriously, those reviews made me get my butt into gear. Lol. I really want to make you guys happy but you gotta keep giving me feedback on whatcha want. I'll try to keep it updated at least every other day but, I guarantee there will be times I can't. Thank you all so much, hope you're enjoying the story, and on with the story…

I woke up early the next day, around two a.m., the night skill dark and foggy. Alice was sitting in the rocking chair, staring blankly ahead. Her eyes appeared to be focused on a photo on the wall from my high school graduation. I sat up slowly, feeling every muscle protest and groan at the movement.

"I wanted to be there…Wanted to see you graduate in person. I really wasn't supposed to even watch through my visions, but I couldn't help it." She turned her liquid gold eyes to me; she looked somber, and it hurt to witness such a cheerful person behave this way.

"I…have to tell you something. I…I knew. I knew Edward would go to Rosalie. I thought that I could change the outcome of my visions…change that version of the future, but it only seemed to grow stronger with time. So, thinking I had no other alternative, I left, and made sure Edward left too. He would have anyway, and if you had seen what it was going to be like before, you would thank me. It would have been way worse. Anyway, I thought you might re-adapt to this type of society. Normal human society.I thought the weres would watch over you, but still allow for you to have a normal life..."

I sat up, enthralled by her words, although they caused me pain. She spoke as if she were talking to herself, quiet and reflective. So I listened, hanging upon her every word.

"I began to get other visions, ones that were less defined but more complex. After talking with Carlisle and Esme, I decided to come out here to warn you. Hopefully placing myself within the path of what is to come. Before you ask, Charlie is fine. He came in, with dinner and laundry already done, and you fast asleep. I called him and asked to speak with you. I will 'officially' arrive tomorrow."

I sluggishly dragged myself out of the bed and sat close to her feet, leaning my head on her lap. Her delicate hand rubbed soothing circles on my scalp.

"I know it's been hard, Bella. I wish I could have kept this all from you…but more is on the way. We need to be prepared in the event of your change, if the future goes that way. I will do my best to be here and aid you in any way I can…I missed you, Bella."

She looked down at me, and I got the impression that if she could be crying, she would be. I reached my arms around her, pulling myself into her stone embrace. I inhaled her sweet scent, forcing myself to etch this into my memory, even if it hurt me later.

"I missed you too, Alice."

I leaned my head into the crook of her neck, and we sat there on the floor, holding each other until I fell back asleep.

A banging on my door woke me up, startling me out of a sound sleep. I glanced at the clock beside my bed that read '12:47' in red, digital, glowing numbers. I pulled myself out of bed and gradually made my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal a very excited Charlie, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hurry up downstairs, you have a visitor." I nodded my head and pulled my thick hair into a pony tail, trying to get it out of my face. I glanced down at myself, taking in the blue moon and star pajama bottoms with a light blue tank top that Alice must have put me in while I slept. _Wow…I must have been really tired._

I slowly made my way downstairs, making sure not to trip over any stairs on my way down. I really wanted a cup of coffee and an aspirin; my head was throbbing from last night's drama. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an empty cup and the French vanilla creamer, then poured a cup of Columbian roast coffee. Taking a small sip, I headed out to the living room to see Alice. I blew on the hot liquid, the steam swirling over the rim of the cup.

"Sorry. I really wanted a cup of coffee." I walked into the room, keeping both eyes on my coffee and sock-covered feet, making sure not to trip.

"It's okay…" I dropped the cup abruptly, thankfully missing any skin. My eyes shot upward taking in the very un-Alice like voice who had responded.

"EMMETT?!"

Emmett sat on the sofa, his large muscular body taking up more than half of it. His gold eyes were alight with laughter and joy, and his dark hair was slightly unruly with his short curls. He was supporting a wide, white grin, complete with dimples. Emmett could honestly look unthreatening if he wanted, but usually his large size was intimidating and frightening."Hey, Bella. How's my favorite little human?"

A/N: Yay! I am so happy Emmett is here! Now its going to get good, believe me, I get as worked up as you guys when the story is in the transition period. Thanks guys, and please review! Mental hugs and kisses, and if you haven't already, please check out "Punishment", and tell me what you think. :)


	8. Sorry

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't another chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't uploaded stuff for a while…about that, right now I am just finishing up midterms for school AND I am trying to get my drivers license. So, pretty please, with sugar on top, forgive me. I've only written two pages of the story so far, and I usually upload 7 or more, so hopefully soon, I'll be done. I have my driving test on Nov. 11 so, I don't see anything getting done until then, but I WILL TRY! Again, I am very sorry; on my knees begging forgiveness. L But thanks to those who read and like my stories! Alright, I'll shut up now. Mental hugs and kisses.


	9. AN: Yes I know, I'm badSorry

*pokes head out from hiding spot* Um, Hey Everyone! Sorry about the postponement.. But I have so great news! I can now legally drive alone! WHOO! I should be getting a car in a month or two. This semester is almost over, then I can really focus on Do You Love Me. Emmett's been really mad about the break. He glares at me from across the room, and such. I have been getting questions about my other stories, because people want me to continue them. If you have read any of them, you'd see that they are one shots. 

The story, Doctor Doctor, would be really hard to continue as it doesn't say which Cullen man it is. I will post a poll on my homepage. If you want me to finish the story, you guys have to pick you man! Lol. Punishment, I really don't see getting done further. I have several other stories brewing but I wont start anymore until I make the Do you love me Fans happy. As always, thank you for reading and sorry for the delay. I should be back and updating in less than two weeks, and I can't wait to get back to writing fun stuff, and not crappy analysis papers on The Salem Witch Trials and King Phillip's war. *vomits* I was half tempted to write how Jasper Whitlock was a great soldier and Carlisle was the King of England. But, then alas, I would fail. 


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Although Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I own this plot….And I like to fantasize that Emmett owns me…*sigh*. If I owned them, I would not let them out to play and probably do, only God knows what to them….anyway...**

Authors Note: Okay, first off: I am so sorry about the long delay. I have had the month from hell! The only positives are 1) I got my license. 2) I finished this semester with A's. Which was the main delay, having to write all the stupid boring term papers…eww. And 3) lots of other things, although significantly smaller. So, I apologize. Also, I am so touched about how many people reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. I am so glad that people enjoy my writing and plots! *warm, fuzzy feelings* I will hopefully be able to update faster with longer stories now that this semester is over, and my job has cut back on the overtime. This chapter is a way smaller than I wanted it to be but I wanted to show you guys, I haven't forgotten or anything. I will continue working on it, and this chapter, although smaller than I wanted, comes in good faith. Your thankful, humble author, EmmettsTeddyBear. Now, on with the story…..

"Oh, my God! Emmett! What are you doing here?!" I stepped over the spilt drink and met him for a breath taking hug. After a few seconds, I realized that it was indeed, breath

taking.

"Em…Emmett, I can't breathe…" He immediately loosened his grip, and flashed his signature, innocent, boyish smile. No one could dare stay mad at him when he smiled like that. He could always cheer you up, with nothing more than a smile and a hug; even if his hugs strangled the breath out of you.

"I'm fine, Emmett." I untangled myself completely from his arms and went to the kitchen to get some paper towels for the mess on the floor. He followed me, leaning causally against the doorway while I located my clean up items. I was smiling lightly to myself happily searching for items to clean up the spill…until he spoke again.

"Are you really 'fine', Bella? I don't think you are. I know I'm not." Emmett was never one to beat around the bush, always speaking his mind, never filtering his thoughts. I faltered briefly, trying to keep calm. I took a few deep breaths, and raised my eyes to Emmett. He was still leaning against the frame, but his head was lowered, and I could that his eyes were closed, his lips turned down.

"Emmett…" I opened my mouth and closed it repeatedly, my arms hanging uselessly by my sides. He raised his head, and met my eyes. The eyes that always held such joy and happiness, swam with pain and aguish, making my lungs seize in empathy. _Is this how my eyes looked? _I knew the answer as soon as I posed it…_Yes. I was getting a mirror reflection of my pain._

Emmett shook his head slightly, raised his eyes and took in my expression, and then all of a sudden, seemed to snap out of it, and flash me a smile.

"It appears that you are still as clumsy as ever. Come on, let's go clean up your messes." He grabbed the paper towels out of my hand, and was throwing them away mere seconds later. _If only all messes could be cleaned up like that. Well, no use crying over broken hearts…I mean spilt milk. No use crying over spilt milk…_

"You really can't blame that on me. I wouldn't of spilled it if I wasn't startled by a big, lurking vampire…What are you doing here?" His eyebrows raised at the 'lurking', his lips pulling into a smile. _Gosh, he has a nice smile. Not crooked or anything…Stop it, Bella!_

"Well, I don't know about 'lurking', but I just was in the neighborhood…" Grinning widely, he winked at me, earning another smile. I was about to respond when Charlie waltzed into the room.

"Hey Emmett. Bells, Alice called earlier and told me that Emmett was going to pick you up and take you over to her hotel room. I tell you, that girl can certainly talk your ear off…and shop. How you two can shop so much, is beyond me. Anyway, I'm off to work, have fun Bells. Bye, Emmett." Without waiting for a response, Charlie was out the door.

"Shop?" I turned my head towards Emmett, who was still sporting his signature grin. Taking in my expression, his booming laugh resonated in the room, causing me to startle a little.

"Gosh, Bella. Don't look so shocked. You know Alice. Plus, it was just to give Charlie a reasonable excuse for mine and Alice's return on such short notice. You're lucky she called…we had to convince him that it was just us coming back, and that…um…that the rest of the family was still in L.A."_ I guess Emmett didn't like saying their name anymore than I did…_

"What do you mean, 'just you and Alice coming back'? For how long?" Although I would love to have them here for an extended time, how long would they stay?

"Well, Bella. Emmett and I are now proud Meyer University students." Alice seemed to answer out of nowhere. I snapped my head to the recliner, sure enough, to see a pixy like Alice delicately resting upon its beaten up cushions.

"You all need to stop doing that! You can't keep sneaking up on me!! My human heart can't take all the surprises!" Only after speaking the words, did I realize how true they rang. _How many more surprises and revelations could my frail heart take? It was already under enough strain…How much more could it take? Well, my guess is, we are going to find out soon enough. _

"Ah. You're tough enough, Bella. I mean after all… you did punch a werewolf in the face." I turned towards Emmett with a skeptical expression.

"Want to see if I can do it to a vampire as well?"

A/N: Iknow that Bella actually punched Jake in the third book, but like I said, whole other direction. So, this happened eariler along with Bella finding out what Jake is. Anyway, I am still writing it, and in my head, this is really more of a half chapter. I wanted to put more on it and give you all a really long chapter to make up for the delay,but I wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP. I have NOT had anyone proof read this yet and there are probably thousands of mistakes. Sorry. Lets hope there are no more extremely long delays. Thanks and as always, mental hugs and kisses!

EmmettsTeddyBear


	11. AN, Poll

Sorry, everyone. I am having an extreme case of writer's block on "Do You Love Me". It's like everytime I begin to write it, a dancing monkey with cymbals distracts me. I put a poll on my profile, hopefully it will give me a better out line on where I want to take the story. 

I also have added a new story, Second Chances. I am going to work on something else for a little bit, giving my brain a break from DYLM. Sorry, for the delay, and thanks for reading. 

EmmettIsMyTeddyBear


	12. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: **_I'm sorry for my really long delay everyone. In late April, my dad pasted away from a sudden heart attack. And my step mother decided to cremate the body without talking to the family, especially my uncle who lives on the opposite side of the united states. A whole lot of drama that I really didn't want or need in my grieving time. I know this is a lot to dump on my fabulous audience, but I really didn't want you all to think, I was just out playing or forgot the story. I wrote some here and then, but I had to deal with my father's passing. I wanted to upload this so hopefully I'd get back in the groove again and as a way of releasing emotions and junk. What I have written was before then and I added a little. I'm going to try to get the rest of the chapter out this week but….yeah. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited my story. I really do read every review, many times. And that's was great grief counseling. Okay, I'm going to shut up my long authors note and let you read on. Please forgive my long absence and keep reading. As always, mental hugs and kisses…**EmmettsTeddyBear**

"Calm down, Bella. You're kinda aggressive for a human." Smiling, Emmett raised his towering body to its full height, then moved carefully over to the tattered recliner Alice was resting upon.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you dressed and ready. We don't have all day." Alice danced her way up the stairs leaving me to trail clumsily behind her.

"So…Do we really have to go shopping?" I had hoped that I could ask more about what had happened after the Cullens had left. My feeble human brain was still attempting to wrap itself around the concept of my imminent change.

"Not today. Emmett is going to take you back to the hotel while I hunt. I forgot how strong your scent is…But, we WILL go shopping soon. You are in dire need of sleepwear." Alice waltzed around my room picking up choice pieces of clothing and gently tossing them onto the bed.

"Why buy sleepwear? If I'm going to be changed soon, I won't need them." I flopped myself unceremoniously onto the bed, huffing lightly at the mere concept of a future shopping adventure.

"Tsk, tsk. Bella. There's always a reason to shop. If it's not sleepwear, it'll be something else…Here, change into these." Shoving a slight bundle of clothes into my hands, she danced her way out of the room again, her feet barely touching the floor as she gracefully floated away from me. _Soon…Soon, I may be that graceful too. _

_***_

I walked down the stair slowly, carefully gauging each step to prevent falling. Emmett was waiting at the foot of the stairs, his arms folded and his eyes thoughtful. I safely made it to the last step, staring at his face.

"What?" He was still looking at me, as if he were examining me for flaws or something. His eyes stopped his search at my question, and raised to my face.

"You look really nice." He turned around and made his way to the door where Alice was standing, texting on her phone. _Who is she texting? Do vampires text? I guess so…_

"Alright, lets head out. Emmett, do you mind driving Bella back while I get an early start on my hunt?" At this she closed her eyes momentarily.

"I should be back around seven, and I'll bring Bella's dinner. I'll also call Charlie later and let him know that Bella will be spending the night. She doesn't have class anyway…" Without really waiting, Alice began to place her phone and keys into a cargo pocket in her jacket.

"See ya, Pixie." Emmett and I watched as Alice gave one last wave and ran into the woods.

"Okay, human. Now that we got rid of her, let's have some real fun!" He snatched me up and threw me over his shoulder as he sped his way over to the enormous Jeep. As I screamed and blushed, I heard these words rumble throughout his chest and back: "I love this human!"

"Emmett!" He tossed me gently yet forcefully into the Jeep, securing me within mere seconds in the complicated harnesses. I folded my arms the best I was capable of, trapped within the netting of buckles.

"Ah, cheer up Bella! We are going to have so much fun today! I bought the Austin Powers series and Doritos! Humans like those things right?" The grin on his face was impossible to resist; and although Austin Powers wasn't entirely my type, I couldn't help but smile along with him.

***

The ride over was terrifying, as all drives with the Cullens were, but even more so because Emmett decided to take a 'shortcut' through the forest. I now see why his car of choice was a Jeep.

I fell ungracefully onto the hotel bed, flopping on to my back and holding my stomach. In addition to the queasiness I felt from the life altering drive here, Emmett had made my sides literally feel like they were splitting from all the laughing. Emmett was currently doing an impression of Alice, while I did my best to ignore him and catch my breath.

"Bella! Come on! It's only twelve inch heels! Stop acting like such a baby." The funny thing was not even how accurate Emmett's acting was, it was the manner in which he moved his large frame, imitating Alice's pixy like movement.

"Emmett! Knock it off! I can't even breathe…I don't have enough breath to laugh anymore." He paused his enactment and gently took a place next to me on the large bed. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to soothe my uneasy stomach.

*****Sorry its short. I'm going to consider this more like a half a chapter. Love to all my readers! And please excuse typos, I'm all on my own with Mr. Spell Check. **


	13. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…sucks..

*This is changing from T to M rating. Just wanted to warn you guys! 3

A/N: Hi guys. I wanted to thank you all for your patience and well wishes. Some of the drama has dimmed, and I am adjusting back. My best friend, 'theviolinvixen', has been a godsend. A lot has gone on. I won't bore you all with it. Warning, this chapter is a bit of a turning point in the story, so expect commotion. ** Extended A/N at the end!** I won't keep you from the chapter any longer…Enjoy.

*****

"Bella…" My eyes remained closed as I listened to the sounds of my calming heart. The whooshing sound echoing in my ears and through my veins. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking slightly at the somewhat harsh florescent lights, taking in the room around me.

The room was neatly decorated, abundant in furniture that gave the room its appeal. The walls were painted a tasteful beige with gold and green accent pieces surrounding the room. Good enough for Cullen standards.

I turned my attention to the vampire perked lightly above my shoulders on the bed. Emmett had his gazed turned downward and appeared to be watching me through his lowered lids.

"You okay?" I nodded my head but maintained eye contact with him. His eyes were the same liquid gold color that Edwa….All the Cullens had. It seemed like forever since I had looked into the topaz beauty…Only this time, a different soul peered out of them.

"So, Austin Powers or do you want to see what's on cable?" Emmett snapped back to his cheerful self and jumped up from the bed.

"Well, as much as I love Austin Powers…Can we see what else is on?" Emmett was offering me the remote in a matter of seconds. It seemed one moment his hand was empty, the next it was extended with the remote. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the vampiric speed that the Cullens were capable of.

I sat forward slowly and accepted the remote. While flicking through the channels, Emmett got up and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of vanilla ice cream, just as I had settled on a channel.

For a couple of hours Emmett and I sat in a comfortable silence, laughing along with the crazy antics of Family Guy and re-runs of Moonlight.

"Freezers?! Sleep in a freezer, come on! I can just see Alice trying to decorate hers." Although, while I thought lusty thoughts about Mick St. John, Emmett found him to be hilarious, along with the other vampire 'facts' they had wrong.

"God! Why isn't he with Beth? Beth should just ignore him if he's going to act like that. He's so damn petulant. Like Edward. Always so moody about every…." Emmett realized his mistake and abruptly halted.

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize...fuck! I'm a idiot." I sucked in a breathe at the use of his name. As much as it always left a sharp pang in my chest, I couldn't be upset with Emmett.

"It's fine, Em. I'm alright." He didn't look entirely convinced but seemed to accept the answer anyway, focusing his eyes down in shame at his misstep. I doubted I looked complete unaffected by the slip up, and felt mildly angry with myself for disrupting my good time with Emmett, because of _his_ damn name!

With waves of anger flowing through me, I for the first time since _he_ left, thought about it. _After all he did to me, it wasn't fine. _Every little memory that sharply cut through my mind, instead of leaving pain, left anger. I was infuriated.

"You know what?! It's not fine…Does it hurt _him _to say my name??!! To hear it?! Does he fucking think about me and get stabbing pain and chills. WHILE HE'S FUCKING HER, DOES HE SPARE ONE DAMN THOUGHT FOR ME?!!!" Emmett looked utterly shocked, more so than I have ever seen, vampire and human alike, to my outburst. But I refused to stop, it felt good to let it out. Like sucking the poison out of heart. My soul.

"ALL THE TIMES HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME! EVERY KISS AND EMBRACE! ALL OF IT!! While it cuts me, I bet he gets to just forget it, to float right over it!" I leapt up from the bed to stand, clenching my fists…but I still wasn't finished. It felt like a volcanic eruption. And I simply couldn't turn it off.

"DAMN HIM! I was going to give up EVERYTHING for him. I gave him my heart, my mind, and my body… And he threw it in my face! LIKE IT WAS NOTHING…HE HURT ME SOO BAD." Gasping, I continued my rant, fueled by thousands of pictures and scenes of him and I in my mind, every little kiss, words, all of it…

"WHY?! Why did he bother to save me from the van, if this is what he was going to do me! If this is how much he cared... URG! Well, FUCK YOU EDWARD!" It was the first time since he left me, that his name had left my mouth.

"Well, Edward was right about some things. HE REALLY HAS NO SOUL. HE IS A MONSTER! And I wouldn't save him if I could. Rose can have him. They both can go RIGHT TO FUCKING HELL!" The shrill of my loud voice reverberated off the room, seeming to echo at me. I stood there panting, my nails digging into the flesh of my palm, and the remnants of my anger coursing through my veins.

Emmett sat there staring at me. Seemingly shocked into immobility, his mouth literally hanging. While I tried to rein in my anger and control my breathing, I recognized the lessening of the painful numb I was so used to.

"Bel…Bella?" Emmett was slowly coming out of is coma like state, gradually processing all that I had just laid out. Within seconds he was up, embracing me in his muscular arms, shuttering slightly. Emmett had burrowed his face into my hair, and was panting too, although it felt rougher coming from his enormous frame.

"They hurt me too." Then it was silent as we held each other, comforting as best as we could against the pain, betrayal, and anger we felt.

A/N: Aww. I love Emmett. This was needed for Bella and Emmett to start their journey on leaving the past pain behind. Hopefully, the next update won't take nearly as long. Please forgive me for typos and mistakes, no beta and just me and Mr. Spell Check. My dad's passing was not entirely expected or unexpected. He didn't really take great care of himself, but my step mother's behavior was like lemon juice and salt on the wound. And it really put me in a writing rut. Anyway, in happier news; Please read Rescue Me and Rescue Me Outakes (which I star in with Seth), By venomous gal *on profile* Also, poll on profile too! Vote for your doctor Cullen! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I truly 3 you all! As always, EmmettsTeddyBear


End file.
